Footsteps
by Ewoke6096
Summary: The story is set after Age of Steel. Rose is deeply upset of losing Mickey so the Doctor comforts her. And well one thing leads to another... PLEASE REVIEW! And read all the chapters if you haven't already.DUH! Drose Fan-fic
1. Forgetful

Hi. Whoever is looking at my stories . It's been awhile since I posted a new fan-fiction about the Doctor and Rose. This is the only story that's not connected to anything else(Not about journey's end and stuff.) If you have looked at my other stories you can tell there rubbish, I've tried a new perspective of my newly stories that I will be uploading. People reading this I'm still a newcomer so reviews take it easy.

**DISCLAMIER: **I don't own anything of doctor who unless you count all my David Tennant doctor series other than that I own nothing. :'(.

**Setting**: Just after Rose lost Mickey (Age of steel) both characters ( Doctor and Rose) feelings still fresh.

Rose*

As I walked into the Tardis after seeing Mickey leave, I felt apart of me go with him. I saw the Doctor fiddling with the controls on the console. He looked up and focused on me. His mouth opened like he was going to say something but decided best not.

"Rose, I'm really sorry about Mickey. And that you had to see, in a way, your mother die." He finally said from his silence.

"It wasn't your fault, Doctor." Sorrow seeping through my words.

The Doctor slowly walked toward me, which sort of scared me. He stopped and stared at the floor, sighing.

"What Doctor?" I ask concerned.

He didn't reply he just kept walking toward me, in a sort of zombie looking way.

I thought he was possessed or something until he pulled me toward him and pulled me into a tight hug and I started to sob into his chest.

The Doctor*

As I felt her sobs thought my entire body, I realized how much Mickey the Idiot meant to her.

I was speechless all I could do was lightly stroke her hair.

"Calm down now Rose, you want a cup a tea?" I finally said.

I felt her nod into my chest. We let go of each other and glanced at each others eyes. Rose was still extremely upset with Mickey gone. I slowly walked into the kitchen and started making the tea, I can barley still hear Rose sobbing. I finish making the tea put it on the table and rush to the console room to find her sitting on the chair her head in her hands crying.

I gently put my hands on her shoulder making sure she knows I'm here for her but she shifts away from me.

"Rose.." I found it hard to continue.

"What?" her head lifted and her eyes were full of pain.

"Come on let's go have so me tea." I told her.

I took her hand and guided her to the kitchen. As soon as we got there she let go of my hand sat down and stared at the mug.

"Rose...I know it's hard. Believe me I understand how you feel." I try to sympathize with her.

"But you cant just live your life thinking about Mickey. He wouldn't of wanted that." I continue.

"How would you know?!" she said anger in her tone.

"Rose I know because....well...I've had to say goodbye to everyone whose traveled with me."

She stood up and stormed off to her room.

I follow her shortly after, I knock on her door.

"Go away." I hear from inside Rose's room, she sounds so upset.

I can't bear to stay outside her room waiting until I can come in, so I barge in.

"Rose please."

"I said GO AWAY!" she yelled at me.

I felt so hurt inside.

"No." I replied.

She glared at me furious.

Rose*

I couldn't believe he said no.

I fall onto my bed, sitting still glaring at him.

He starts to walk toward me again, this time looking me right in the eye.

"Rose....it's okay to be upset and angry but I know Mickey and I know how he feels and he wouldn't want you to worry about him all your life and wasting opportunity's." He explains.

"Would you stop saying you know how I feel or how Mickey feels, because you DON'T!" I shout at him.

"I DO!" he shouts back.

"You wouldn't believe how much I understand Rose. I lost my planet. My friends, my family ,everyone and it was my own fault." He put his head in his hands sighing.

I placed my hand on his shoulder but he shook it off. I grab his arm tightly so he can't shake it off.

"Doctor. I didn't understand."

"Course you didn't." he said his voice more soothing.

My hand still clutched to his arm, not wanting to let go I pulled him closer to me. He stared at me a little confused until he got the point.

His hand slowly pulled a strand of hair behind my ear, he leaned and gently put his lips onto mine.

It started of as just a peck on the lips but it grew to so much more.

The Doctor*

Rose and I let go of each other speechless.

"U rm....we should...probably get back to...the..the kitchen." I told Rose.

She nodded and we walked out of her room into to the kitchen where our cups of tea were waiting.

As we talked about domestic troubles and where to go next a thought hit me a lightning bolt.

"Rose. I was wondering maybe just to get away from this life a little we could..um..go out in a way." I suggested.

"What do you mean _In a way_ ?" She asked.

"Well the Tardis has a room that can replicate real places and worlds without the danger."

She nodded which made me smile .

"Is it okay if I …. you know.. get dressed up?" Rose asked anxious.

"Course you can, I'll even dress up a little." I smiled knowing it would be hell trying to put that _tuxedo_ on. But I thought I owed it to Rose after all she's been through she needed a break.

I wait in the console room for Rose to come out even though I doubt she will considering I'd been waiting an hour. Then I heard a door creak open and there she was coming up the corridor, her dress was absolutely gorgeous. It was strapless from what I could see and black, tight fitted but defiantly gorgeous. I noticed I'd been staring at her way to long and quickly jumped up at her side.

I stuck my arm out for her to grab hold, she clang to it for dear life.

As we walked down the corridor to a section Rose had never seen her eyes widened at all the different rooms and alien paintings.

We reached the room and I slowly opened it and let her wander into the absolutely beautiful planet replica.

"It's amazing." She exclaimed.

"Come on lets...wander." I tell Rose.

We come to a pub where Rose is really eager to go in.

"Please. Please. Pretty Please." She kept pleading.

"Oh..uh. Fine. Come on before they call last orders." I gave in.

The Rest went a bit hazy.

Rose*

I woke up in a daze, my head pounding the room spinning. I realize I'm not in my room and it's not just my head pounding, I hear two beats under my head. I try to feel what's making the noise when a hand grabs my hand. I hear a man groan and mumble something.

"Oh my head. What happened last night?"He mumbled.

"Oh No!" His voice higher and worried.

"Don't tell me that's who I think it is?" He said even more worry in his tone.

"Sorry." I said worried about what happened last night.

"Uh....Do you remember anything from last night, Doctor?" I ask still worried.

He shook his head.

"Me neither." I continued.


	2. Mood Swings

I know it's been awhile since i've wrote about this story but i've had computer troubles.

Anyway On with the Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's characters....or do I????(I don't)

_Previously_

"_Oh my head. What happened last night?"He mumbled._

"_Oh No!" His voice higher and worried._

"_Don't tell me that's who I think it is?" He said even more worry in his tone._

"_Sorry." I said worried about what happened last night. _

"_Uh....Do you remember anything from last night, Doctor?" I ask still worried._

_He shook his head._

"_Me neither." I continued._

_3 weeks later...._

_**Rose**_

"Doctor..." I called through the Tardis halls.

"In the library." His voice called.

As I entered the room a sick feeling came over me and the room spun.

"Rose are you okay?" a voice asked.

"I'm..fine. But the baby..." Then everything went black.

…..............................WHY DID DAVID TENNANT LEAVE......................................

I wake up in the Tardis' infirmary with a pulsing headache shuddering my entire body. The lights are to bright and I wince as I try to sit up, but a steady hand gently pushes me down.

"Easy. You had a nasty fall." A soft and familiar voice says soothingly.

"You might have concussion. Open your eyes nice and wide." The voice continues.

I slowly open my eyes to see big hazel eyes staring back at me full of worry.

"How long have I been out?" I say with an extremely croaky voice.

"About an hour."He pauses. "But..um.. everything's fine. Your fine and so is the.." He mumbles something at the end that I cant hear.

"What was that Doctor?"

"The..you know what I said." The Doctor answers.

"No I didn't cause you-"

"THE BABY! It's fine. Your both fine." He interrupts.

"Right. Well couldn't you've said that?"

He just stares at me.

"Were you ever going tell me? About the baby?" He asks, sadness in every word.

"Actually I was about to tell you in the library, but.. well I kinda fainted."

"So who is he?" He says, ignoring my words.

"Who is who?"

"Who do you think?! The guy you've been with! The father of this child!" He shouts at me with watery eyes.

"YOU!!You stupid idiot!" I wail as I begin to cry.

He just stares back at me, guilt in his eyes.

"But..we never..you know." He says uncertain.

"Don't you remember. After Mickey left you took me to that club bar thing to take my mind off of him and we both got to drunk."

He eyes widen.

"Shit."He breathes.

"Yeh your telling me."

"I completely forgot." He states.

"Yeh 'cause it wasn't supposed to happen. Well to you it wasn't supposed to happen."

"Rose, I never said that."

"I doesn't need saying. It's the truth. I saw it in your eyes." I whimper.

He sighs and walks off.

I huddle up into a ball and cry my heart out.

_**The Doctor**_

I walk into the console room and sit down on the captains chair.

I put my face in my hands and try to sort out my thoughts.

Problems I need answers to beg to be solved.

_What will I do? Will I send her back home?_ Never._Will I forget about it just like the one night?_ But it's to big to be forgotten. _Should I accept this? Should I tell her? Does she feel the same way? Does she want to go home? What will Jackie do to me?_ Probably slap me and chase me with a frying pan. _Does she want this? Do I want this?_

All these questions and thoughts stream through my head making so much noises.

I'm interrupted by someone crying.

I look up at the console monitor, there on the infirmary bed is Rose crying her soul out, all because of me. I did this to her, I'm the reason she's whimpering, I'm the reason she's got a broken heart.

Maybe it's best if she leaves.

But I wouldn't be able to let her go.

…...................................WHY DID BILLE PIPER LEAVE...........................................

I slowly walk into the infirmary and up to the bed where Rose is weeping. I sit down and lay next to her. She hasn't noticed that I'm here. I gently put my arm around her waist and pull her close.

Her sobs cease.

_**Rose**_

I feel his arm tighten around me and my heart skips a beat. I can feel his breath against my neck which makes my hairs stand on end.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He says.

My heart beats uncontrollably and I'm so tempted to turn over and kiss him, but I restrain myself. Instead he turns me over and makes me look him in the eye. His eyes are so old and tired. There full of unbelievable knowledge and terrifying sights, the stuff of nightmares. After that they go on forever, they might be different to the ice blue ones I once knew, but they have still seen everything we've been through, every creature, every world, every short glance, every death, every birth and every end. I wonder how one person could be able to see all that and still have the will to keep going.

Maybe all you need is someone. God I hope that someone is me.

He slowly put's his hand on my cheek and starts to caress it with his thumb.

My heart feels like it's about to explode. It's begging me to kiss him but my mind knows that will only end in tears, my tears.

"Doctor,...what am I going to do?" I finally speak.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, you wont have to do it alone."

"You won't leave me?" I ask.

"Of course not. I wouldn't do that to anyone, especially you Rose."

He wipes a stray tear from my cheek and I so desperately want to kiss his gorgeous lips.

He cups both my cheeks with his hands and crushes his lips against mine.

My heart stops.

_**The Doctor**_

As we're kissing, I forget all the thoughts, questions and consequences this might lead to and just think about the woman of my dreams, the woman I love, the woman who holds my hearts, the woman who doesn't even know how I feel about her. The woman who is now the mother of my child, the woman I'm kissing, the woman named Rose Marion Tyler.

And for once in my life I don't care about anyone else but her.

For once in my life I've let myself fall in love, and believe me I've fallen hard.

Rose, unfortunately, has to break the kiss for air. I stare into her eyes and every thought, question and consequence comes rushing back as I realise, this is the daughter of Jackie Tyler. The Jackie Tyler who's scared millions of men to death or slapped them to death. And I know if we see Jackie Tyler and tell her what's happened, I'll never see the sunlight again, well at least not without a black eye.

"Doctor what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I lie.

"Doctor tell me. Please tell me."

"I was just thinking about your mum and how if she ever found out about what's happened between us...well she'd probably kill me." I shudder with fear.

"She won't kill you Doctor. She's not that mean."  
I stare at Rose wide eyed.

"Ok she can be a little forceful and I guess aggressive but she won't kill you."

"A little forceful and aggressive?! But you are right she won't kill me, she'll kill me and make it look like an accident." I say sarcastically.

"What have you got against my mother?!"

"I don't have anything against her, she's got something against me!"

"It's just cause you act like a complete asshole!"

"What you on about I don't act like anything, I just make an occasional joke!"

"Well you don't always have to call her a dragon!"

"I don't but she is sometimes, you've got to admit!"

"Well you're an asshole sometimes!"

"Look if your going to be like that you can just go home!"

"Fine at least I wouldn't be around an asshole who thinks a way to forget about someone is to get piss drunk and have sex with the closet alien!"

"HAY! It takes two to tango!"

"But it takes one asshole to ruin someone's life!" she screams, and storms off into her room bailing all the way.

'What have I done'!

_**Rose **_

I begin to pack everything into my bag as my tears cascade down my cheeks and onto my clothes. My heart aches and screams for me to just run back into his arms and cry, even though he's the reason for my tears. I clutch my stomach as I struggle to breathe and I try to calm myself down, but it's no use I just can't stop crying. I start to hear footsteps on the Tardis' grated floor and I try to calm my breathing, but I just can't.

I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and I feel someone's chin on my shoulder.

"Please don't go." A soft miserable voice begged.

"I didn't mean what I said, I just...I'm worried that if we go see Jackie she won't let you come back to the Tardis and she won't let me see you again. Just...don't go Rose." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But just don't leave me, please Rose, don't."

"Why not? 'Cause the way you were talking before it sounded like you couldn't wait to get rid of me." I sobbed.

"I didn't mean what I said, I was angry and...I don't want leave 'cause ..I...love....having your around."

I turn around and scoff. I get out of his grasp and continue to pack.

"Just get out." I order.

"Rose please don-"

"I said get out!"

I hear his footsteps retreat.

I begin to cry, again.

_**The Doctor **_

_What the hell?_What was I thinking 'I love having you around'?! What's wrong with me why can't I just say it?!. What's so hard about saying I love you?! No wonder she's leaving, who'd want to be with someone who's to much of a coward to even say I love you to the person they love.

But what will I do without her?

What will she do without me?

Will she keep the baby?

Will my child grow up without a father?

Will I ever see her again?

Who's going to be there to save her?

Who's going to be there love her?

….............................WHO'S EVEN HEARD OF MATT SMITH?................................

I hear her walking through the corridor and into the console room. I turn to look at her, she just stares at me emotionless.

"Are we there?" She says her voice slightly wavering.

"Yeh."

"Right then guess this goodbye." Her voice wavers again.

"Rose don't do this. You don't want to go. I don't want you to go. Just stay please." I beg.

"Doctor you've no idea what I want. I'm leaving and your not stopping me."

She begins to walk to the door but I step in front of her.

"Get out of my way."

"No. Not until you listen to what I've got to say."

"Doctor I don't care just-"

"Listen I know I can be an asshole but that doesn't mean you have to leave. And I know I'm not the kinda guy who'll talk to you about relationships and feelings but....Rose..I-"

"I don't want to hear it. You've lost your chance. Goodbye."

She side steps me and head's for the door.

"Rose, I love you"

She turns around.

Drops her bag.

She begins to rush towards me.

She lunges at me and smashes her lips onto mine.

And now I know, there's nothing better than having her here with me.

Hope you enjoyed it.

More chapters to come.

Please review so I can make the story better otherwise I might need to get The Master onto you. :(

Don't hate me for not Posting Please.

Hate my computer for stuffing up. :P

Motto:Go crazy and live life (but don't take drugs.) :P :D XD


	3. Confessions

**Authors Note: Hi again I know most writers would tell me to wait a little bit until I start a new chapter so I get more reviews and better feedback, but I say screw it. I've just got so many ideas I need to write them. Anywho on with my new chapter of footsteps (you'll find out why I called it that later in the story ;-) On with the story.**

**P.S. Please Review tell me if it's bad or good please :).**

**Confessions**

_Previously..._

"_Rose, I love you"_

_She turns around._

_Drops her bag._

_She begins to rush towards me._

_She lunges at me and smashes her lips onto mine._

_And now I know, there's nothing better than having her here with me. _

_**Rose **__ I finally____realise that I don't care about consequences or what my mum thinks I am finally where I've always wanted to be, in The Doctors arms with his lips pressed fiercely against mine. And now I know he feels the same way as I do, I know that he thinks I'm the one who holds his hearts, the one who's good enough to be the mother of his children, well I at least hope so. _

_And it feels so good____to feel like this and- "I didn't think you'd be comin' you could o-" _

_We break apart and I turn around to see my mother in mid sentence stock still. "Um... Hi mum?" I try to make conversation. "YOU BLOODY PERVERTED ALIEN! YOU STAY AWAY OF MY DAUGHTER!" She screeched. _

_I roll my eyes and know she's going to absolutely freak when she hear's about the baby. She rushes over and grabs me by the arm and pulls me out of the Doctors grasp. She begins to punch his shoulder accusing him of being a stupid perverted martian. "Mum just leave him alone he's done nothing wrong we were jus-" I start to feel sick and dizzy. The room begins to spin again and I start to sway. "Doctor...." I breathe. I suddenly see the ground coming quickly toward me. The last thing I saw was the Doctors Converse rushing toward me. Then darkness._

_**The Doctor **_I rush over to Rose and try to wake her, but fail miserably. I slowly pick her up, but I feel someones hand on my shoulder. "Don't you touch her! You bloody rapist from Mars!" "Jackie just shut up! I'm trying to help her!" I continue to pick her up and carry her to the infirmary with Jackie threatening me all the way. I gently put her on the infirmary bed and check her heart beat. "I told you not to touch her!" "Jackie, I don't really need you now so get the hell out of here!" "That's my bloody daughter!"

"I don't care just get the hell out!"

I begin to hook Rose up to the heart monitor, when her eyes open.

She turns her head toward me and slowly smiles.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that."

"It's not your fault, just try not to do it to often." I joke.

She giggles.

I slowly pull a strand of her hair from her cheek to her ear when I hear someone clearing their throat.

I turn around, there is Jackie Tyler and if looks could kill I wouldn't have any regenerations left.

"What's this on the screen?" She asks knowing the answer already.

"This looks like a baby."

"It is. It's mine." I answer.

"Really, well.." she pauses "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She screams.

"Welllll..."

She picks up a kidney bowl and throws it straight at my head. I duck just in time.

I bolt out of the room into the corridor but Jackie's one step ahead of me. She runs into the kitchen and comes back out with a frying pan big enough to squash a small dog.

"Jackie, come on be reasonable. Look at the bright side you get grand-child."

"Yeah one with two hearts and who doesn't even have a father!" She yells back.

"What make's you think I'll leave Rose?!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you said yourself 'you don't do domestic'!"

"I'd do domestic for her!" I shout.

"I'd do anything for her. Anything she asked for." I say a lot calmer.

"Your just sayin' that so you won't get hit by me!"

"Jackie I mean it! I'd do anything for her! And to prove to you that I'd say that even if you didn't care, you can hit me."

"Doctor!" Rose scowled's me.

"I mean it. Hit me. Hard as you like."

"Really?" Jackie says sceptical.

"Yeah go ahead. Hit me."

She raises the frying pan above her head, it starts to plummet towards my head, I feel the hard burnt steel crash into my forehead, it falls to the ground.

_**Rose**_

I see him wobble and then steady, but unfortunately he falls back and hit's the grating with a sick thud. I rush to him to find he's unconscious and has a massive lump on his forehead.

I glare at my mother.

"What he told me I could hit him?" She states.

"I don't care what he told you to do. You don't hit people with a frying pan!"

" Rose he got you pregnant!"

"I don't care! Didn't you hear what he was saying?!He was saying that he doesn't care about what you think! All he cares about is me! That's what he was saying mum!"

"He doesn't love you Rose!"

"You don't know that!"

"Now are you going to help me move him to the infirmary or what?" I ask calmly.

"Fine but then once he wakes up your coming to the flat."

"Whatever. Just help."

….............................................I LOVE CHICKEN XD..................................................

After we put him in the bed and I got him some ice, my mum began to nag.

"Rose what are you going to do about the baby?"

"You can't keep it in the Tardis thing. It's too dangerous. It could get killed, you could get killed!"

"And what about schools. Is the baby going to go to one? Or are you going to home school or something?"

"And since the Doctor's the father, are you going to get married or what?"

"And how do you know the Doctor's going to stay with you? He'll just drop you back home and leave me to take care of you and the baby."

"I'm not going to be around forever you know. I can't take care of you until the kid grows up. You'll have to manage on your own."

At this point the tears were just cascading down my cheeks but my mum couldn't see. This went on for about another 2 minutes until the Doctor groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Doctor?"

"Hi." He said laughing slightly.

"Hi." I sniffled

"Hey what's wrong?" He said sitting up to cup my cheek.

"Nothing. Just mum won't stop nagging me." I said wiping my eyes.

"What's she said?"

"Nothing don't worry."

"Jackie. What did you say to Rose?"

"Like it matters to you." She spat back.

"Actually it does considering it's upset Rose."

"What you on about it hasn't upset her. And anyway I was just speaking the truth."

"Oh yeah and what's that to you?"

"Doctor just leave it." I pleaded.

He stood up and walked over to my mum.

"Go on Jackie tell me what you think is the truth!"

"All I said was that I'd have to take care of the baby because you'd just dump her back on earth!"

"Oh yeah I'd really do that to someone!"

"Well you said yourself 'you don't do domestic'!"

"I told you I'd do anything for her!"

"Oh yeah and why's that?! Is it cause you just think she's good in bed?!"

"No it's because I Love Her!"

The room went silent.

_**The Doctor**_

I stared into Jackie's shocked eyes waiting for her to accuse me of lying, but she didn't.

"Jackie, I love her, I always have."

"But you can't love her. Your the most emotionless guy I know."

I laugh at that.

"Well the impossible tends to happen around me."

"So you weren't plaining on sending her back home?"

"No never. I could never do that."

"But it didn't seem like you guys were coming to tell me. 'Cause Rose's bags were packed in the main room."

"Ah..um..we kinda had a fight. I said the wrong thing at the wrong time and well you know. Things just kinda broke out."

"So you made her pack!"

"No! Uh..I just accidentally said I wanted her to leave. But I didn't mean it we were angry so I just said it. I didn't mean to."

"No one just says things!"

"Fine! I do want her to leave."

"WHAT?!" Jackie and Rose say in unison.

"I don't want her here because it's to dangerous. I mean I want to be with her, but I don't want to put her in danger. Jackie you know the life I live is constantly dangerous even Rose knows, but she won't leave. And I won't make her."

"You know you started off making sense, but then you ended up rambling." Jackie said.

"Thanks."

"Now I'll let her stay with you, only if you let her visit me, and an actual doctor." Jackie ordered.

"I am an actual doctor, but whatever you want as long as I don't have to meet the rest of the Tyler clan. I don't want to be hit again."

"They won't hurt you Doctor, but any way no one other than Mum, You, Jack and I need to know."Rose reassured me.

"What do you mean Jack? No I don't want him knowing, he'll get all girlie."

_(A. so you know in my story Rose knows Jack's alive, but she doesn't know about Bad Wolf. On with the chapter.) _

"Well I need to tell someone and he's the only person still in this universe who'll understand."

"Fine, we'll see him after your mum's finished babying you."

"Oi! I'm not babying her. Now are you going to come in for a cup of tea or what?"

"Yeh I'll meet you in the flat in a minute mum."

Jackie finally left us alone.

_**Rose**_

I slowly walk up to him and lightly touch his forehead. He winces.

"How does it feel?" I ask.

"Um..it's fine a little sore."

"Thank you."I say my voice slightly wavering

"For what?"

"For sticking up for me."

"I'd do it anytime, as long as it doesn't involve me getting hit with a frying pan."

I laugh.

I put my arms around him and press my head to his chest to hear his hearts beat rapidly.

I start to cry into his jacket.

"Hey, it's alright." He says as he put's his arms around me.

"I don't think I can do this Doctor." I whimper. "I mean how can I be a mother. I just.. I know to much about aliens and how dangerous the world really is. And anyway I'm not mother material."

"Rose it'll be fine. I'll be here make sure your okay. And just so you know I'm not really father material either. And believe me my own daughters told me that."

I shove him away from me.

"You've been a father before?!"

**Oh little bit of a cliffy. Now I know I'm sort of going down hill with this story but thats why I need your reviews to help me so even if it's about how bad I am at writing stories. Tell me! Please :( **

**Anyway next chapter will be coming soon as long as you review. **


End file.
